My Porcelain Angel
by xWishingDust
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian's first wedding anniversary. They spend it somewhere special. KURTBASTIAN/SEBKURT. Soft Lemon! M for soft core sexy times! Short, romantic 'One-Shot'.


**A/N: Why not have some Kurtbastian romantic smexy times? In this story, Seb isn't a bitchy one like he is on the show - He's romantic. Totally AU. I wrote this a while ago and just found it on my computer. Thought I should share for fellow shippers. :) Sorry for bad grammer, English isn't my first language. (I know, excuses, excuses, etc.) Please do review... If you would like to.**

* * *

Kurt lay there next to his man feeling unbelievably happy. He could never get tired of this feeling. He had finally found that person that he could spend the rest of his life with. It was Kurt and Sebastian's first anniversary and they were spending it in Paris. They had been married a whole year. Kurt couldn't believe it. It was one of the best years of his life. His head was lying on Sebastian's naked chest. The white blankets were resting just above Sebastian's waist, revealing his abs which Kurt was tracing with his fingers. They were both awake and just staring into each other's eyes. They had been together for over seven years now and both of them cherished the moments that they got to just hold each other and be intimate. It made them both feel complete. Sebastian's arm was resting underneath Kurt's body and his hand was rubbing up and down the younger man's back. Sebastian pushed Kurt's bangs away from his forehead with his free hand and lowered his head to press a kiss on it. "I love you, baby." He declared into Kurt's ear. Kurt couldn't help but smile every time Sebastian would say that. He was like a teenage boy again with a crush. "I love you too," the blue eyed boy replied, snuggling closer into Sebastian's chest.

The moment was perfect. Looking out of the window on the right hand side of the room you had an absolutely perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. You could see the top, middle and beautiful Parisian buildings. It was perfect at night time. Sebastian had surprised Kurt and had rented an apartment in the city for them to spend a whole month in. Together. Alone. As of now, it was midnight and the Eiffel Tower was sparkling like a diamond. Kurt and Sebastian just watched it, cuddling into each other and sneaking a few kisses in here and then. Sebastian looked up at his beautiful angel who was half on top of him and smiled. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be Kurt's husband. "Kurt. You do know that I love you with all of my heart, right?" Sebastian asked. He wanted Kurt to know he was loved, more than anything in this world. Kurt looked up at his lover and smiled. "Sebbie, of course I do. I love you with all of my heart too." Kurt raised up and kissed Sebastian passionately. Both never wanted to break apart but they needed air. Sebastian decided to carry on with his little speech. "It's just that... You're my everything Kurt. I worry every day that I never tell you enough how special you are to me. You're my heart, body and soul. Everything I am is you. I know that sounds cheesy and I sound like a really bad chick flick but-" Kurt giggled. '_God, that's the most beautiful sound in the world_' Sebastian thought. "-but I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always be here to support and love you until the day I die or until the day you tell me you don't want me any more. Hell I probably wouldn't leave even then." He chuckled nervously. He felt better that he was pouring his heart out to his husband. Kurt was in tears at this stage. The green-eyed boy's grip tightened around Kurt protectively. "Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't-" He was cut off by Kurt's lips crashing into his. Tongues instantly came into the equation and they spent a good ten minutes just making out. It was passionate but every second of contact was a new spark of love that was added to their flame of a romance. They were meant to be together. "I love you Sebastian. Everything you just said moved me so much. You're my everything too. I love you so much it hurts. You're all I think about. The first person I see when I wake and the last person I see before I go to sleep. It's like a dream come true and I'm afraid I'm going to wake up at any second. You are my knight-in-shining-armour, Sebbie. I love you with my whole heart." And with that, Sebastian attacked Kurt's lips once again, both smiling into the kiss. After a few moans from Kurt, he moved down to the glasz-eyed boy's pure white, porcelain like, neck. He kissed it until he found the spot that had Kurt squirming above him. He left a few hickeys which he was very proud of. Now, he really wanted to get the other boy going. They both spoke French and he remembered Kurt saying that he found the language sexy. So he'd give it a go. Seb started nibbling on Kurt's ear whilst whispering in a seductive tone: "Je t'adore. Je t'aime. Je te veux. Oh, mon cheri." Now, Kurt turned to mush. He was all over him.

They spent the rest of the night making sweet, slow and passionate love with their fingers interlaced and eyes never leaving their partners. Both chanting each others' names knowing that they were the names they were going to be saying in this situation for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! BTW, I can't speak French so I'm sorry if what I said was wrong. Please forgive me. :)**


End file.
